Fin de la discusión
by Misila
Summary: A Louis no le gusta que sus padres discutan. Sobre todo, porque está convencido de que la culpa de sus peleas es suya y de nadie más. Pero cuando dejan de gritarse, todo es peor.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de junio_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Fin de la discusión**_

o—o

La luna se cuela por la ventana y proyecta su luz plateada sobre la sábana que cubre a la pareja que duerme en la cama. Ella, con un cabello rubísimo y una piel clara que ahora parece plateada, reposa junto a un hombre pecoso y pelirrojo, que tiene el rostro desfigurado por unas horrorosas cicatrices. No obstante, parecen contentos de encontrarse en brazos del otro.

Al menos hasta que uno se fija en las marcas de las lágrimas que aún no se han borrado del rostro de la mujer.

Como si presintiese algo, Fleur despierta en ese momento. Se incorpora y mira alrededor, sobresaltada. Juraría que ha tenido una pesadilla, aunque no recuerda exactamente qué ha soñado. Nota la piel del rostro tirante y mira a su esposo, que no se ha dado cuenta de nada y sigue durmiendo. Sacude la cabeza; no le gusta discutir con Bill.

Pero ése no es el motivo de su inquietud. Tras unos segundos, decide ir a asegurarse de que todo está bien. Sólo por si acaso. Se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación sin hacer ruido, su fino cabello rubio ondeando tras ella.

Pese a que sabe que es una tontería, Fleur se asoma al dormitorio de Victoire. Está vacío, aunque eso no es ninguna sorpresa. Su ratita presumida entró en Hogwarts hace dos meses. Y se echan de menos sus ganas de corregir a todo el mundo, los zapatos de tacón que desaparecen del armario de Fleur sin dejar rastro. Incluso Minnie está algo alicaída, al no tener a nadie con quien discutir.

Fleur cierra la puerta de la habitación y se dirige a la siguiente. En ella, Dominique, con sus siete años, duerme de una manera que sólo a ella le puede parecer cómoda. Con la cabeza en los pies de la cama y una pierna colgando por el lateral, y una nube de cabello rojizo ocultándole el rostro. Sonriendo, la mujer se acerca a ella y la mueve con cuidado para ayudarla a alcanzar una posición más normal.

—_Maman_—protesta, medio dormida; su madre le aparta el cabello del rostro y descubre que aún tiene los ojos cerrados—. Estaba bien.

—_Ahoga_ estás _mejog_—replica Fleur.

Sin hacer más ruido, sale de la habitación de su hija y se dirige al dormitorio que le falta. A diferencia del de Victoire, que parece una oda al color rosa, y el de Dominique, cuyas paredes amarillas brillan con luz propia, la habitación de Louis está pintada del suave azul que tiene el cielo un día de verano. No está tan desordenada como la de Victoire, aunque el niño tampoco hace mucho para mantener su dormitorio pulcro.

Sin embargo, Fleur no se fija en los detalles del dormitorio de su hijo menor. El sueño de Louis no parece, ni por asomo, agradable; el niño está hecho un ovillo, con los párpados fuertemente apretados y aferrando la sábana como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Fleur se sienta en el borde de la cama y le acaricia el cabello rubio a Louis.

—Louis, _mon petiot_, _despiegta_.

Le cuesta unos minutos conseguirlo. Su hijo tiene un sueño muy profundo. Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, su azul está turbio, como el mar durante una tormenta.

—_Maman_, _j'ai_ tenido _un _pesadilla—explica, mezclando francés e inglés, como suele ocurrirle cuando está muy alterado—. _Est-ce que Vic va retourner?_

Fleur abraza a su hijo y le acaricia el pelo, notando la fuerza con la que Louis agarra su camisón, como si temiera que su madre desapareciese.

—_Clago_ que va a _volveg_—responde con calma—. En Navidad _vendgá,_ y también en _vegano_.

—He soñado que Vic no venía, y que papá se iba—explica Louis en voz baja, ahora algo más tranquilo—. Papá no se va a ir, ¿verdad?

Por algún motivo, Fleur piensa en la discusión que ha mantenido con Bill hace sólo unas horas y se estremece. Intentando apartar ese pensamiento de su mente, la mujer se apresura a dar una respuesta reconfortante a su hijo.

o—o

Por la mañana, Louis está algo alicaído. Bill no tarda en percatarse de la forma en que su hijo arrastra los pies, así como en la expresión de completa apatía de su menudo rostro de seis años. Incluso su pelo rubio parece mustio. Tras intentar sin éxito hablar con él, el hombre se dirige a la cocina para hablar con Fleur.

—Anoche tuvo una pesadilla—explica ella—. Ya sabes que le afectan mucho.

Quizá sea la imaginación de Bill, pero le parece que Fleur habla con cierto retintín.

—¿Sigues enfadada por lo de anoche?

Su esposa clava la mirada en la tostadora.

—_Paga_ nada. Si no sabes _tomagte_ bien una _bgoma_, no te _hagué_ _bgomas_. Lección _apgendida_.

Bill no puede contener un bufido. Igual se pasó de celoso cuando Fleur le comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que tenía planeado llevarse a los niños a casa de su amante. Pero hay ciertos chistes que no tienen la menor gracia.

—Creo que ya te pedí perdón—replica—. A menos que necesites que me postre de rodillas ante ti.

Fleur pone los ojos en blanco.

—_Clago_, _ahoga_ es mi culpa que se te haya _pegdido_ el sentido del _humog_, ¿no?

Bill se muerde la lengua para evitar replicar.

—Desayunaré en Gringotts. Hasta esta tarde.

Sale del Refugio a grandes zancadas y se desaparece en cuanto está fuera del alcance de los hechizos protectores.

o—o

El humor de Fleur no ha mejorado en absoluto cuando Bill vuelve del trabajo. Victoire le ha escrito una carta informándole de su primer suspenso –en Pociones–, Dominique ha decidido que era una buena idea "redecorar" la habitación de su hermana para darle una sorpresa cuando vuelva y Louis se ha escapado tres veces a la playa, y una de ellas incluso ha conseguido llegar hasta el agua.

Así que el ambiente está un poco tenso cuando Bill entra en casa. Dominique está castigada dejando el dormitorio de Victoire como estaba y no lo saluda, y Louis, que está en el salón aguantando la diatriba de su madre, baja la mirada cuando ve a su padre.

—Se respira alegría—ironiza el hombre. Fleur interrumpe su sermón y lo mira.

—Tu hijo se ha vuelto a _ig_ a la playa sin _pegmiso_—le informa.

—¡Pero si no pasa nada!—protesta Louis—. Sé nadar y además…

—En esta época el mar empieza a ser traicionero—replica Bill, intentando sonar razonable—. Y por muy bien que nades, se te puede llevar una ola.

Da la impresión de que Louis se contiene para no sacarle la lengua con rabia.

—Así que nada de _ig_ mañana a la casa de James—dictamina Fleur.

Louis se queda sin habla ante tamaño castigo.

—¡No!—protesta, y da un pisotón en el suelo para dejar bien clara su indignación—. ¡Quiero jugar con James!

—_Debeguías_ _habeg_ pensado eso antes—replica su madre.

Con el rostro colorado de indignación, Louis sale del salón dando pisotones. Fleur lo escucha subir las escaleras –o, más bien, intentando echarlas abajo– y oye el lastimero "¡Miiiinnieeee!" de su hijo al llegar junto a su hermana.

Luego mira a Bill, que a su vez la observa con cierto enfado.

—¿No crees que te has pasado? Sabes que le encanta jugar con su primo.

—_Pog_ eso mismo. Así _apgendegá_ a no _escapagse_ a la playa.

Bill enarca una ceja.

—A veces eres más dictadora que madre.

Fleur encaja el comentario como una bofetada. ¿Cómo se atreve? Ella sabe tan bien como Bill que no hay cosa que más guste a Louis que jugar con James; precisamente lo ha castigado sin eso para que aprenda que no debe irse a nadar sin permiso; hoy no ha pasado nada, pero ¿y si un día ocurre? ¿Y si un día algo le arrebata a su hijo?

—¿También vas a _echagme_ en _caga_ que me _pgeocupe pog_ Louis? Te pasas el día en _Ggingotts_ y los ves un _pag_ de _hogas_ _pog_ la _tagde_; _pego_ no el suficiente tiempo. Lo único que buscas es que estén contentos contigo, y si te _dejaga_ _consentiguías_ todos los _capgichos_ a los niños.

—Fleur; por si no te das cuenta, Louis ha captado que lo que ha hecho no estaba bien. ¿Encima tienes que castigarlo?

Fleur respira hondo varias veces, intentando calmarse y buscar la réplica adecuada, pero no la encuentra. De modo que, dirigiéndole una última mirada de rabia a Bill, sale del salón, de la casa, y se dispone a dar un paseo para olvidarse de todo un poco.

No entiende qué ocurre. Ella y Bill nunca han sido como esas parejas que se pasan el día discutiendo; ¿por qué últimamente saltan por nada? Algo en su interior le dice que quizá las cosas ya no son como cuando se casaron, jóvenes y en mitad de una guerra. Que puede que lo que los une, siempre ardiente, se haya quemado demasiado rápido y esté siendo reducido a cenizas.

Fleur se abraza a sí misma. Está en el borde del acantilado, y se siente pequeñita en comparación con el inmenso mar que hay ante ella. Pero no es eso lo que le preocupa. Por primera vez en su vida, tiene miedo de perder a un hombre.

o—o

Los adultos tienen la fastidiosa costumbre de creer que los niños son idiotas y no se dan cuenta de nada a menos que se les diga.

Los padres de Louis no son una excepción. Durante los días siguientes, hablan con exquisita formalidad cada vez que él o Minnie están alrededor; se sonríen y no levantan el tono en ningún momento. Cualquiera diría que la disputa que mantuvieron el día que castigaron a Louis sin ver a James es cosa del pasado.

Louis sabe que no. Y lo sabe porque no es sordo, y cuando sube a acostarse escucha las discusiones que papá y _maman_ se callan cuando sus hijos están cerca. Y eso le da más miedo que la pesadilla que tuvo, en la que su familia se alejaba de él. Porque los gritos de sus padres no son ningún sueño. Son reales y Louis siente que es por su culpa y por eso llora cada vez que los oye pelearse.

A él nunca le ha interesado mucho llevar la cuenta de los días, pero algo después de que comiencen las interminables discusiones de sus padres Minnie le informa de que faltan dos semanas para que Vic vuelva de Hogwarts. Saberlo alegra a Louis. Quizá su hermana mayor sepa cómo hacer que papá y _maman_ vuelvan a llevarse bien.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfuma cuando escucha a _maman_ reprocharle algo a papá en el piso inferior. Dominique, que también parece triste, lo abraza.

Unos minutos más tarde, la discusión deja de ser a gritos, lo cual no quiere decir que se termine. Ni Louis ni Minnie han prestado atención al motivo, pero ella está muy ocupada consolándolo y él tratando de contener las lágrimas. Porque todo empezó cuando él se escapó a la playa y ahora comprende mejor que nunca que no debería haberlo hecho.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Dominique se abre, Louis se frota los ojos enérgicamente; sin embargo, las lágrimas, traicioneras, siguen saliendo. Su padre lo mira con cierta culpabilidad, pero Louis se fija en que él también parece estar triste. Pero si no le gusta pelearse con _maman_, ¿por qué lo hace?

—Niños—papá se agacha frente a la cama, donde están sentados los dos hermanos. _Maman_ se queda en la entrada del dormitorio—. Vuestra madre y yo hemos estado hablando…—entonces se fija en Louis—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque os peleáis mucho, y es por mi culpa—el niño casi había conseguido calmarse, pero responder a la pregunta hace que rompa a llorar de nuevo. Se frota los ojos, enfadado consigo mismo. Llorar es de niñas.

—Louis—interviene _maman_, sin moverse—. Nada de esto es tu culpa. _Pego_ papá y yo no _discutiguemos_ en un tiempo. De hecho, tenemos que _hablag_ precisamente sobre eso.

—¿Ya no os vais a pelear?—inquiere Dominique.

Su padre aparta la mirada. Louis se muerde el labio para evitar que las lágrimas sigan saliendo de sus ojos.

—En principio, no… Vais a vivir sólo con _maman_ durante un tiempo—les dice el hombre—. Luego, ya…

—¿Te vas a ir?—lo interrumpe Louis, con la voz curiosamente firme a pesar del llanto. Su padre asiente—. ¿Y cuándo vas a volver?

—Tenemos que _veg_ si papá y yo podemos _volveg_ a _estag_ juntos sin _discutig_—explica _maman_, que contempla la escena abrazada a sí misma, con la tristeza enturbiando sus ojos azules. Minnie mira alternativamente a uno y a otra.

—Pero sí podéis. Nunca os peleabais, ¿por qué ahora sí?

—A veces, Dominique, las cosas cambian.

A Louis le gustaría protestar, chillar y patalear hasta que papá y _maman_ decidan que tienen que seguir viviendo juntos sí o sí porque él no quiere que papá se vaya a ningún sitio y no le gustan las discusiones, y mucho menos si él tiene la culpa –porque aunque _maman_ diga que no, todo empezó el día que él se escapó a la playa–, y entonces todo volverá a ser como antes.

Pero no hace nada de eso. En su lugar, acompaña a papá a su habitación y lo ve guardar muchas cosas suyas en una mochila que tiene un hechizo para que le quepa todo, en silencio, y cuando el hombre dice que ha llegado la hora de irse sube corriendo a su cuarto y llora y desea despertarse y que vuelva su rutina hasta que le duele tanto que se queda dormido.

o—o

Fleur agradece el silencio que impera en casa cuando cesan las discusiones.

En cierto modo, resulta reconfortante que los únicos sonidos sean los de las tareas domésticas y los juegos de Dominique y Louis, y la tranquilidad del Refugio no se altere con las réplicas de ella y de Bill. Que las comidas no sean ninguna obra de teatro en la que ella y su marido tienen que fingir cordialidad para no inquietar a los niños. Y, siendo egoísta, tener toda la cama para ella sola.

Pero luego se siente demasiado pequeña en la inmensidad del dormitorio, demasiado callada para aguantar la continua cháchara de Dominique, demasiado impotente para calmar ella sola las pesadillas de Louis. Desde que Bill se fue, rara es la noche en la que su hijo tiene un sueño tranquilo. A Minnie también le afecta esa situación y muchas veces Fleur la sorprende mirando el sillón donde se suele sentar su padre, esperando que aparezca y haga algún comentario; pero Louis lo lleva peor y no hay manera de sacarle de la cabeza la idea de que la separación de sus padres es culpa suya.

Aunque Fleur tiene otros asuntos en los que pensar. Sigue yendo a las reuniones dominicales en casa de sus suegros, porque Molly no parece querer darse cuenta de que probablemente dentro de poco dejen de ser familia, aunque Bill nunca está en ellas. La sospecha de la mujer de que se iba antes de que ella y los niños llegasen se confirmó el último domingo, cuando vio a su marido saliendo por la puerta de atrás. Fleur necesitó todo su autocontrol para no salir corriendo tras él y exigirle que al menos saludase a sus hijos.

También está el tema de Victoire, que no sabe nada de lo ocurrido en casa. Sus últimas cartas son más alegres que las que enviaba al principio; se está acostumbrando a Hogwarts y ya lo considera una segunda casa. Sin embargo, Fleur no tiene la menor idea de cómo puede reaccionar su primogénita cuando descubra que ella y Bill se han separado. Una incógnita que se resolverá mañana, en cualquier caso. Bill le mandó una lechuza para hacerle saber que él también iría a King's Cross a recoger a su hija. Quizá entre los dos puedan explicarle adecuadamente lo que ocurre.

Está sentada en un sillón, leyendo por enésima vez _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_. Dominique y Louis están tumbados en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea encendida; pero allí donde su hija parece estar a punto de caer dormida de un momento a otro, Louis está alerta y mira la puerta cada pocos minutos. Fleur sabe que tiene la vana esperanza de ver a Bill entrar por la puerta como siempre, porque a ella le ocurre exactamente lo mismo.

Fleur cierra los ojos y suspira. Maldita sea. Cómo lo echa de menos.

—_Maman_, no llores.

La mujer abre los ojos y descubre a Louis de pie junto al sillón, mirándola con una seriedad impropia de sus seis años. Se da cuenta entonces de las lágrimas que ruedan por sus mejillas y agradece que Minnie se haya rendido finalmente al sueño. Coge a Louis para sentarlo en su regazo.

—Se me pasa en un momento, _mon petiot_.

—Papá no va a volver, ¿verdad?—Louis parece angustiado. Fleur le acaricia el pelo con suavidad—. Porque ya no podéis estar sin pelearos y…

—Louis, deja de _atogmentagte_ ya _pog_ eso—lo corta ella con una calma que está lejos de sentir—. No _impogta_ qué decidamos tu _padge_ y yo; os _seguiguemos_ _queguiendo_ igual.

—Pero tú a él no, y él a ti tampoco—protesta Louis.

Fleur le da un beso en la frente, pero se olvida por completo de lo que iba a decir al darse cuenta del calor que desprende la piel de su hijo.

—Louis, estás _agdiendo_. ¿Te _encuentgas_ bien?

El niño se encoge de hombros.

—Tengo ganas de vomitar—admite.

Apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y cierra los ojos. Con un suspiro, Fleur se pone en pie y lleva a su hijo hasta su cuarto. Va a ser una noche larga.

o—o

Bill ha recibido la lechuza de Fleur a primera hora de la mañana, y no puede negar que está preocupado.

Louis no suele ponerse enfermo. No tan enfermo como para no poder hacer lo que quiere, en cualquier caso. Y no es ningún secreto que el niño lleva esperando el día que Vic vuelve de Hogwarts desde el momento mismo que su hermana se subió al tren.

Lo que sí espera es que todo el asunto no derive en que tenga que explicarle él sólo lo ocurrido a Victoire. Su hija tiene un temperamento digno de su madre, y con toda seguridad reaccione mal al enterarse de las últimas noticias.

En cualquier caso, piensa, llevará a Vic al Refugio y se quedará ahí hasta que Louis esté mejor. Intenta decirse que lo hace únicamente por su hijo y que los días que ha pasado en el piso de George, encima de Sortilegios Weasley, han sido los más tranquilos que ha vivido en los últimos meses, pero lo cierto es que no puede negarse, ni siquiera a sí mismo, que las dos semanas que ha pasado alejado de Fleur le duelen casi físicamente.

Sonríe cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts se detiene en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y se le ilumina el rostro al ver salir de la nube de vapor que se forma alrededor del tren a Victoire. Su hija es tan preciosa como Fleur.

—¡Papá!—exclama, soltando el baúl y acercándose a Bill para abrazarlo—. Ha sido alucinante—le confiesa—. Es todo genial; ¿sabes que las escaleras cambian según el día de la semana? Y Peeves es mucho peor de lo que decía Teddy; ¡me vació un bote de tinta en el pelo! Además, Filch tiene un gato horrible que creo que se chiva de todo lo que hacemos…—a Bill le da la impresión de que Victoire podría pasarse toda la vida hablando de lo que ha descubierto en Hogwarts, pero entonces su hija mira alrededor—. ¿Dónde están Minnie y Louis? ¿Y _maman_?

—En casa. Louis está enfermo—Bill se da cuenta de que ha sonado completamente normal y se maldice internamente. Si Victoire cree que todo va bien, resultará aún más difícil sacarla de su burbuja de felicidad—. Por cierto, Vic—el hombre se detesta por lo que va a hacer—, tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? Oye, el examen que suspendí lo recuperé en el trimestral, así que…

—No. No tiene nada que ver con tus notas.

Debe de sonar algo cortante, porque Victoire frunce el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

Bill suspira.

—Verás, Vic… Mientras estabas en Hogwarts han ocurrido algunas cosas. Tu madre y yo discutíamos demasiado, así que llevamos un tiempo separados.

—¿Cómo que separados?—Vic arquea una ceja—. ¿Ya no vives en casa?—Bill asiente y su hija sacude la cabeza, como si fuese físicamente incapaz de concebir esa idea—. Pero… ¿por qué? No es justo.

Bill decide que él ya ha hecho su parte. Además, no sabe cómo explicarle a Victoire que teme que el motivo de todo sea que las cosas han cambiado demasiado como para volver a encauzarse, que no quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que Fleur se haya cansado de él. Que a él todo el asunto le da más miedo que a ella, Dominique y Louis juntos.

—Vamos a casa—propone; coge el baúl de su hija y le tiende la mano. Tras unos segundos en los que Victoire lo mira sin entender nada, finalmente la niña toma su mano.

Se materializan a unos metros del Refugio. Bill encanta el baúl de Victoire para que vaya solo hasta la casa y camina con ella hacia el interior.

Lo primero que piensa es que la casa está demasiado silenciosa, incluso sabiendo que Louis está enfermo. Lo segundo, que el ambiente está demasiado vacío.

—¿_Maman_?—llama Victoire—. ¿Minnie? ¿Louis?

Un remolino pelirrojo baja en ese momento las escaleras y se abalanza sobre Victoire. Bill tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que es Dominique, y sonríe al ver abrazarse a sus dos hijas. Luego, sin embargo, Minnie se separa de su hermana y se fija en él. Tras unos instantes un tanto incómodos, la niña abraza también a su padre.

—¡Papá!—exclama con alegría—. ¡Has vuelto! ¿Te vas a quedar? Por fi, por fi…

Una reprimenda en francés desciende por las escaleras. Bill contiene la risa; en ese momento, todo parece igual que siempre. Sin embargo, cuando Fleur sigue a su sermón y se planta frente a ellos, su sonrisa se desvanece.

Victoire se acerca a su madre para abrazarla.

—¿Qué dices de…? ¿Eso que dice papá de…? ¿Es verdad?

Fleur aparta la mirada de la niña y clava sus azulísimos ojos en Bill. Él la mira con disculpa.

—_Vuestgo padge_ y yo tenemos que _hablag_—replica con evasivas—. Victoire, si _quiegues veg_ a tu _hegmano_, sube a su habitación, _pego_ no hagas _güido_; tiene que _descansag_. Dominique, ve con tu _hegmana_.

—Pero yo quiero saber si…—empieza Vic. Minnie le da un codazo—. Vale—acepta, derrotada. Encabeza la marcha escaleras arriba y su hermana la sigue, mirando atrás varias veces.

Se produce un silencio un tanto violento.

—¿Cómo está Louis?—pregunta Bill.

—Lleva toda la noche con _fiebge_ y vomitando, pero ha amanecido algo _mejog_—responde Fleur—. No _queguía dejaglo_ solo, pero tampoco podía _llevaglo_ a la estación.

De nuevo, silencio.

—Oye, Fleur—empieza Bill—. Sé que dijimos que nos daríamos un tiempo para que se calmaran los ánimos…—se muerde el labio—. Pero yo creo que lo tengo ya bien claro, no sé tú.

Una sombra de miedo aparece en los ojos de la mujer. Por un momento parece incluso que va a retroceder, y Bill se siente violento pese a no haber hecho el menor movimiento.

—¿Y qué es lo que tienes tan _clago_?—inquiere Fleur. Le tiembla la voz.

—Que no sé por qué me comporté así y no creo que lo averigüe, pero estoy seguro de que no me... no me he _cansado de esto_—utiliza intencionadamente las palabras que utilizó la propia Fleur el día que decidieron pasar un tiempo separados para aclararse. Su esposa se muerde el labio y Bill resiste el impulso de abrazarla; se conforma con avanzar un poco hacia ella—. No me molesta; de hecho, me encanta vivir en el Refugio, me encanta pasar tiempo con los niños y me encanta estar contigo.

Fleur sonríe un poco y da un paso hacia él.

—No _egues_ el único que ha estado pensando —le confía—. Te he echado de menos… Al _pgincipio_, me _alegué pogque_ se habían _tegminado_ las discusiones. _Pego_ Dominique se pasa el día _espegando_ que pongas _ogden_ cuando se pelea con Louis, y Louis… sigue _cgueyendo_ que esto es _pog_ su culpa. Y _pog_ las noches _miga_ la _puegta_ todo el _gato_, como si _pensaga_ que en _cualquier_ momento vas a _llegag_ del _tgabajo_…

»Y yo también lo hago. No me gusta _discutig_ contigo, _pego_ me gusta menos que no estés.

Una sonrisa ilumina el rostro de Bill.

—Entonces volvemos a empezar, ¿no?—su voz destila tanta ilusión como la de un niño a quien le dicen que ya han comprado su regalo de cumpleaños.

Fleur elimina la distancia que los separa con un paso rápido, elegante, y rodea el cuello de su esposo con los brazos. Él la abraza por la cintura y la atrae hacia sí.

—No volvemos—replica Fleur—. En ningún momento se ha acabado nada.

Un ruido sordo los sobresalta. Unos segundos más tarde, una bola de brazos y piernas cae rodando de las escaleras, y Victoire y Dominique se desenredan como pueden.

—¡Torpe!—exclama la pequeña.

—¡Torpe tú, que ha sido tu idea!—replica Vic; sus trenzas rubias están casi deshechas, pero una sonrisa ilumina su rostro cuando mira a sus padres, sin mostrar ni pizca de vergüenza por haber sido descubierta—. Entonces, ¿no os vais a divorciar?

—¿Papá va a volver a casa?—inquiere Minnie un segundo más tarde.

Bill y Fleur sonríen.

o—o

—Louis. Eh, Louis.

—Venga, no duermas cien años como en el cuento ése.

—Eso, que te vamos a contar algo muy guay.

—¡Niñas! ¡Dejad _dogmig_ a _vuestgo hegmano_!

—Cuando se lo contemos, que duerma todo lo que quiera.

—Ahí tienen razón.

—¡Bill!

Louis no tiene la menor idea de lo que quieren contarle sus padres y sus hermanas, pero ahora mismo no tendría el menor inconveniente en quedarse sordo si así consiguiera un poco de calma. Le duele la cabeza y la barriga y tiene frío y lo único que quiere es dormir hasta que se le pase.

Sin embargo, parece que no van a dejarlo en paz hasta que no le digan eso tan guay, así que el niño, resignado, abre los ojos.

Descubre a Vic y a Minnie sentadas en la cama, cada una a un lado. A pesar de lo diferentes que son, tienen la misma expresión entusiasmada en el rostro. Louis se frota los ojos y mira alrededor, y descubre a sus padres en la entrada de su dormitorio.

Le resulta algo tan normal que no se extraña hasta unos segundos más tarde. Luego recuerda que lleva días sin ver a papá, y que Victoire estaba en Hogwarts. Parpadea, confundido.

—Uf, bien—comenta Vic—. ¿Sabes qué?

Pero Louis no le hace caso. Aunque está mareado, se las ingenia para incorporarse y abrazar a Vic. Luego mira a su padre; y él, comprendiendo que el niño está cansado, se acerca a la cama para abrazarlo.

—Hola—lo saluda. Louis, enganchado a su camisa, no se mueve. Lo ha echado de menos.

—Eso era—explica Minnie—. Papá ya no se va a ir, ¿a que no?

—No, Dominique—responde el hombre.

Louis se separa de su padre y lo mira fijamente.

—¿De verdad?

Sin embargo, es _maman_ quien responde, tras acercarse también a la cama.

—De _vegdad_, Louis.

Louis no entiende por qué lo han decidido ahora y no antes, ni tampoco puede preguntarse si su madre dice o no la verdad y si puede controlar eso, pero no le importa. De repente se siente mejor y el cuerpo le molesta menos.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¡Qué bien! Y… ¿y ahora, qué?—lo cierto es que no se le ocurre qué debería hacer.

_Maman_ le revuelve el pelo.

—_Ahoga_, a _dogmig_ y _descansag_.

Louis decide obedecer. Se acomoda en los brazos de su padre y cierra los ojos, y por primera vez en semanas no tiene ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Este fic tiene cuatro mil setecientas cuarenta y seis palabras, así que no me he pasado. Conste que vivo con padres que se pasan la vida discutiendo. Cuando pasan más de un día tranquilos empiezo a preocuparme. Así que supongo que, como los seres humanos tememos lo que no conocemos, estos tres niños temen que sus padres se peleen. Pero no iba a cargarme la pareja. ¡Con lo monos que son!

En fin, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Regular? ¿Reviews?


End file.
